Where Have You Been All My Life (Crankiplier Fiction)
by TheGreen-EyedPsycho
Summary: Mark and Ethan are discovering that something has changed between them. After a chance event late one night, everything changes. Will they discover what is happening, or will they simply blow it off as if nothing ever happened? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! My name is TheGreen-EyedPsycho and welcome to my first ever Fanfiction! This is just an idea that came to me suddenly and I decided to run with it! I don't know if I'll continue this or not but if you read this and like it, let me know and I will continue to post more chapters, probably once a week because of school and other obstacles that life loves to throw at everyone.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Mark POV**

I stared blankly at the computer screen. All of my friends had just logged off for the night after playing PropHunt for several hours. What was I to do now? I couldn't go to sleep. That's when the dreams come. Such confusing, terrifying dreams. I shuddered just thinking about them. I decided to record one more video.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier." I started. That's as far as I got when I heard a voice coming from downstairs. The sound brought a small smile to my face. It was Ethan. I heard his voice again, only this time, he seemed to be shrieking. I quickly shut off the recording, jumped up from my computer and ran downstairs to investigate.

When I arrived at the foot of the stairs, I found the small man standing on a stool and staring at the floor in horror.

"What happened?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh my god, Mark! Thank god you're here!" He said in a relieved tone. "A Fucking huge spider just ran across my foot and I didn't know what else to do! I just freaked out!"

I chuckled in relief.

"It sounded like you were being murdered!" The relief I felt must have shown on my face. He stared at me for a moment. I began to blush. This isn't right. What's happening to me? Sudden conflicting feelings began to flash around in my mind. Ethan just looked so cute flustered and standing on the stool. I was suddenly pulled from my strange thoughts by a voice.

"Mark? Hello? Earth to Mark. A little help here?" Ethan was almost shouting.

"Sorry. Zoned out there for a second." He looked at me with a slightly confused expression.

"Are you going to help me or what?" He asked. "The spiders still out there and if we don't find it it's going to kill us all!" He over-dramatized.

"Yeah, I'll help. Where'd it go?" I asked.

"Under the cabinet." He spoke quietly. Ethan made no move to get off the stool. I was hit by a sudden realization.

"You're scared of spiders, aren't you? I asked. His face flushed bright red.

"Pfft no." He said in a defiant tone. I could see the fear in his eyes. He thought I was going to make fun of him.

"Don't worry. I won't tease you about it. It's okay if you are." I spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact. As I walked slowly over to the cabinet, I could feel his gaze burning into my back. I grabbed a cup and a piece of paper off of the counter and moved back toward the cabinet. The spider began to run out from under the cabinet.

 _"That really is a huge spider."_ I thought as it began to sprint across the floor. I managed to get the cup over it and it slammed against the glass of its new enclosure. I slid the piece of paper under the cup and stood up with the newly captive spider. I walked over to the sliding glass door and walked out into the warm summer air. I let the spider out and walked back inside. Ethan was still standing on the stool.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Did it bite you?"

"I'm fine, just going to have nightmares now." He replied back.

"It's gone now. You'll Be okay." I said in a soothing tone.

"My hero." He replied while fake swooning.

"Why don't you come down from that stool before you fall?" I asked. He looked at me suddenly. I could see an idea flashing behind his eyes. He straightened up suddenly.

"Catch me." He said with a smirk and leaped from the stool.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked as I tried to catch him. He landed in my arms but the force knocked me backward and we ended up on the floor. After a few short moments, we began to giggle. We stayed like that for a few moments before we realized what was happening. Ethan was laying on top of me, his face mere inches from mine. Our giggling subsided and I stared up at his face. He stared back at me. In that moment, a thought struck me. Ethan was stunning.

" _What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way? He's one of my best friends. Do friends think about each other this way?"_ I didn't think so.

Ethan cleared this throat, breaking the silence. He stood up slowly, a strange look in his eyes. He offered me his hand and I took it. He helped me up.

"Thanks for helping me with the spider," He said.

"No problem. I'll always help you if you need it." I spoke quietly.

"Good night Mark." He said softly.

"Good night Ethan," I replied in an equally soft voice. He began to walk away. I watched him walk and disappear around the corner. A thought struck me. I didn't want him to go.

" _I love Ethan."_ The thought came suddenly and effortlessly as if it had been in the back of my mind for a while. I began to walk up the stairs, toward my room, suddenly exhausted. I crawled into bed with one thought playing through my mind the whole time as I drifted off to sleep

" _Does he love me back?"_

That night, no bad dreams came.

 **If you enjoyed this fanfic, leave a comment letting me know and I'll continue to post new chapters. Critisizm is welcome! Let me know of any mistakes so that I can improve!**

 **Untill next time!**

 **~TheGreen-EyedPsycho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there awesome people of the internet! Its TheGreen-EyedPsycho and welcome to chapter two of** ** _Where Have You Been All My Life_** **! Since its Christmas break I'll Probably be uploading new chapters frequently throughout the next two weeks. If you like this story, feel free to write a review. Should I continue? I don't know! If you want me to write more of this story, let me know! Also, if anyone has any ideas that they think I should implement into the story, just let me know! Anyway, I'll stop blabbering now.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~TheGreen-EyedPsycho**

 **Ethan POV**

" _What happened last night," I_ thought as I woke up and my mind began to clear. I thought back to the previous evening.

" _Wow. I really am scared of spiders.."_ That's not the part that was troubling me, though. Mark had been so... kind. Well, he is normally kind but in a sort of joking way. Last night I had expected him to tease me because of my fear. However, instead of teasing, he helped me through it with no sarcasm or humor woven in. I felt a strange twinge in my chest as if my heart had skipped a beat.

"No. This isn't possible." I said in a whispery voice. "I'm straight aren't I..." I began to question myself. My heart rate began to speed up and I quickly shook the thoughts from my mind.

"Just forget about it Ethan," I told myself again. But my mind wandered back to last night, his deep brown eyes staring into my bright blue ones as his red fringe fell across his face. The closeness of our faces after I jumped and he caught me...

"Gahh.." I groaned in frustration. Forget it. There's no way he feels the same. Why was I feeling this way? I groaned again as I finally released the thoughts from my mind and stood up to go to the kitchen. I had forgotten that the reason I had gone to the kitchen last night was to get some food, and now I was starving. I was still exhausted and I didn't notice Mark sitting at the table until I turned around with a bowl of cereal in my hand. When I turned around I gasped in surprise and tossed the cereal into the air. The cereal flew everywhere. The bowl shattered at my feet. Mark looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his deep rumbly voice. I suddenly became very nervous and just nodded slightly. Mark stood up slowly and walked over to me, setting the coffee cup he had been holding on the table next to him.

"You have cereal in your hair." He spoke softly as he reached up and began to gently pull bits of cereal from my blue fringe. I stared at his face nervously. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher.

"There. All better." He said with a small smile. The kindness in his eyes made me smile a bit as well. Suddenly a wave of nervousness came over me and I backed up a little bit only to bump into the table. Marks coffee cup fell off the table and broke when it hit the ground. I covered my face with my hands to hide my furious blush of embarrassment and sighed loudly. Damn my nerves.

"I don't think I'm capable of doing anything right," I said miserably. I bent to pick up the shards of the mug and the bowl that I had managed to break in a matter of five minutes. "This was your favorite mug, wasn't it?" I asked in dismay.

"Nah," he replied quickly. "I've always liked this one better," he spoke cheerfully as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a mug that I had given him. Mark then pulled out a second mug and poured two cups of coffee and then walked back over to me to help pick up the rest of the shattered ceramic.

When we had picked up everything, I flopped down on the floor and leaned against the cabinets. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my arms. Embarrassment is exhausting. Mark shuffled around with objects on the counter and came to sit next to me on the floor moments later. He handed me a cup of coffee and a piece of toast with jam on it. I accepted both gratefully. We sat there in silence for a few minutes while I ate. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more like peaceful.

" _This is nice."_ I thought. _"Mark is so nice to me. How does he always know what to do?"_ I was startled from my thoughts when a weight landed on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and turned my head to find Marks head leaning on my shoulder. He looked at me when I jumped.

"Sorry." He said, beginning to sit up.

"No, its fine," I replied. "I actually kind of liked it." He looked at me in mild surprise and then slowly rested his head back on my shoulder. I then leaned my head on top of his, the coffee Mark had made me seeming to have no effect on me as I began to drift off. I heard Mark mumble something unintelligible before I drifted off completely into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Sorry for the short chapters but at the moment, I am pretty pinched for time per usual. Anyway, if you enjoyed, let me know by leaving a review. How am I doing? Do you want more of this story? Anything I need to brush up on grammar-wise? Anything else I should know? Thank you all so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Until then,**

 **~TheGreen-EyedPsycho**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again awesome people of the internet! I would like to express my gratitude to anyone who has spent their time reading my story. It means a lot to me. So, here is chapter three! If you have any suggestions, comments, criticism, or anything else that you think I should know, feel free to write a review and let me know! Anyway, here's chapter three!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~TheGreen-EyedPsycho**

* * *

 **Mark POV**

I closed my eyes and drifted off soon after Ethan had. When my eyes opened again, I found myself in a dusky forest. The foliage above blocked out most of the light and left a chilling otherworldly gleam about the place.

 _"Not again."_ I thought. I had been here many times before. This was the reason that I refused to sleep unless absolutely necessary. I had just entered the realm of my nightmares. I looked around quickly. I hoped this one would end quickly.

"Maarrrkkk..." A voice hissed through the trees. A figure was pacing through the misty trees. It was walking toward a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a chair with a person in chains. I walked cautiously forward, nearing the clearing. As I stepped into the dim light, the figure in the chair looked up slowly. I finally noticed a shock of bright blue hair. The person in the chair was Ethan.

"Mark... Help me!" He whispered frantically.

"Oh my god, Ethan!" I shrieked. This was new. The figure stepped forward quickly.

"Not sso fassst." It snarled in its snake-like voice. The monster began stalking its way toward Ethan. He made a quite whimpering noise. The creature produced a sharp knife from the folds of its billowy self. It held the blade against Ethan's throat.

"I want you to sssuffer..." It wheezed. It swiftly dragged the knife across Ethan's throat.

"NO!" I screeched. The shadowy being dissipated into a cloud of vapor. I ran to Ethan's side. He was making faint gurgling sounds. Blood was staining his shirt. He looked at me.

"Mm-mark." He managed to get out.

"Shh, don't speak," I said in a choked voice. Tears flowed freely out of my eyes. He began to choke and sputter. I watched helplessly as the light left his eyes.

"Ethan?" I asked quietly. "Ethan? Louder. "Ethan!" This time, what came out of my mouth was an anguished scream of pure heartbreak. I held onto him tightly and sobbed into his chest.

"I never had a chance to tell you." I choked out. A sudden rustling came from behind me. I whipped around. The shadowy figure stood behind me. He let out a manic chuckle.

"GO ON! KILL ME!" I roared. The shady being took a slight step back. I had never felt this much anger. "I have nothing to live for..." I spoke in a quiet rage. The misty figure charged me and I screamed as he collided with me, only to find myself on the floor of the kitchen, back to reality, with a terrified Ethan staring down at me.

"Mark!" He shrieked in a visible panic. "What the Fuck was that?" He had tears in his eyes. I jumped up quickly, heart still pounding.

"I'm ok. It was only a dream." I said in a reassuring tone. "I actually have nightmares all the time. I'm kinda used to them by now."

"Mark, you were screaming and writhing around on the floor. How often do you get these again?" He wasn't convinced that I was alright.

"I get them most every time I close my eyes," I stated, answering his question.

"Well, I've never heard you scream in the middle of the night. I'm willing to bet that this one was a particularly bad one.

"You're right. This one was the worst yet." I answered quietly. "Wait a minute. You said I was screaming things. Did you happen to hear what I said or were they just unintelligible?" I asked quickly, dreading the answer.

"Umm, well, you kinda said some names and a lot of no's. Then you mumbled about not having a chance to tell that person something. Then you screamed about having nothing left to live for and asking for someone to kill you. Then there was just a lot of screaming." Ethan said quickly, beginning to blush. I sighed loudly and put my head in my hands. He knows that there's something going on.

"Who's name was I saying?" I had to be sure.

He covered his face with his hands to hide an obvious blush and mumbled something into the palm of his hand.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You were saying Ethan, Mark. You were saying my name." He said seriously before hiding behind his hands again. "What happened in that dream, Mark?" He asked quietly.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Ok. Here we go." I said with a small sigh. "Heres the summary. When I fell asleep, I was transported to this creepy forest where all my nightmares take place. There was a creepy shadow man who lured me toward a clearing where there was a person chained to a chair. That person was you. You begged me to help you and the shadow guy told me that he wanted me to suffer. He slit your throat with a knife and so I ran over to you and you were just gurgling and I started sobbing and I said... I watched you die. (Whew good save Mark) Then I yelled at the shadowy dude to kill me because I had nothing left to live for and then it ended right as he was about to kill me." I explained.

"Oh, my god! That's awful!" He exclaimed, genuine concern shining in his eyes. "Also, that was a good catch Mark, but I know you wanted to say something else there. Also, why did you have nothing left to live for after I was gone?" He asked with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"I uhh..." I thought I had covered that so well. He could see that I was struggling to tell him.

"It's ok." He said soothingly, walking forward and embracing me. I hugged him back. "You can tell me anything." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Here goes nothing.

"I like you." I blurted out quickly before turning around and hiding my embarrassment. "Oh god I just ruined our friendship didn't I?" I spoke quietly. I was startled when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"I like you too, Mark," Ethan whispered in my ear. I turned around to look at him. "I have for a while actually." He admitted quietly. I didn't know what to say. I walked forward quickly and embraced him tightly. I didn't ever want to let go. I leaned back a little to look at him. He stared back at me. I leaned down slowly and our lips met. It was a short kiss but it held all of the emotions that both of us had kept bottled up for so long. When we broke apart, he smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Now, what can I do to help you with your nightmares?" He asked.

* * *

 **Whew! That one took a while to write! I believe that I had writer's block and none of my ideas went anywhere except for this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter three of Where Have You Been All My Life. If you have any comments, suggestions, criticism or anything else you think I should know, let me know by reviewing. Anything helps me get better as a writer. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~TheGreen-EyedPsycho**


End file.
